


Resistance Ranch

by Azuwrite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Bronc Riding, Cowboys & Cowgirls, F/M, Falling In Love, Horseback Riding, M/M, Ride the Bull, Stargazing, Trick Riding, barn dance, breaking records, country living, country tropes, little lady - Freeform, mason jar wedding, rodeo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/pseuds/Azuwrite
Summary: Rey is homeless and jobless, until she happens upon Resistance Ranch. She finds herself in unexplored territory as she learns about country living and the handsome cowboys who live there.





	Resistance Ranch

**Author's Note:**

> I try to limit my warnings and tags; I would like to avoid spoiling anything for readers. There will certainly aspects of country lifestyle (including/but not limited to: hunting, 4H, rodeo events, etc.) and eventual sexually explicit content (aye, we all do it).
> 
> Thank you to loveofescapism for being my beta, as alway. You’re the bees knees
> 
> A shoutout as well to bunilicious for the amazing mood board y’all will see at the end of the chapter <3 <3

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Chapter One: Howdy

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 

 

[](https://ibb.co/nqHD89)   


 

The wind blew, stirring a thick layer of dust up from the dirt road under foot. Rey groaned as her feet screamed at her to rest, but she knew she couldn’t stop. She needed to get to the next destination, wherever that was, as soon as possible. She couldn’t just stop in the middle of nowhere, so reluctantly, she carried on. She continued down the never ending path until she came across an old, wooden post littered with posters and various pieces of paper.

 

She allowed her eyes to drag across each piece of paper pinned to the post, a lost dog, guitar lessons, a flyer about a yoga class, to name a few. Her eyes caught something that made her heart race: Now Hiring! She grabbed the paper with excitement, ripping it from the post. 

 

She read the words ‘Resistance Ranch’ and a smile lit her face. She didn’t have experience in ranch life, but she knew manual labor well enough, at least this manual labor was payed. The ad said the ranch was a little ways down the road and Rey couldn’t keep from running, overwhelmingly ecstatic. 

 

Rey ran for what seemed like ages, until finally the most gorgeous property came in to view, hope bubbled within her that this was the ranch. As she made her way down the road she ogled the estate: endless fields holding cattle and horses, cute cabins, horse-riding trails, a gorgeous barn, a large and beautifully rustic home and guest house, and in the distance lay a humongous log building, likely the ranch’s B&B. It was all breathtaking.

 

She finally reached the entrance to the property, a large wooden arch reading ‘Resistance Ranch’. As Rey entered the archway, she noticed the cutest little mailbox she’d ever seen, a stereotypical red barn whose barn doors were the entrance to the mail inside. She felt giddy at the prospects of her possibilities, if they were even to hire her.

 

The further down the driveway she walked, the more nervous she felt as she looked herself over. She was an absolute mess; her hair was a crazy nest on her head, her shoes worn down and bloody, her skin dirty and sweaty, and her clothes speckled with mud and unflattering to her shape. As awful as she looked, she knew she could do great work here, she just needed to prove herself and hope it would be enough. 

 

She trudged along, turning right when she reached the fork in the road, a post with an arrow pointing left with the words ‘Resistance B&B’ and the right arrow with the words ‘Resistance Ranch’. She could see it now, the large log home before her, the trail taking her between a tunnel of trees. When she came out the other side, the property was perfectly in view. 

 

The sound of a dog's bark surprised her from her trance. A short, stocky, red heeler made its way to her,it’s little nub tail wiggling with glee. 

The pitch of Rey’s voice raised dangerously high and she spoke as though she was talking to a baby. “Hi there, baby! Hello! Are you a good girl?” 

 

The dog’s tail wagged at an accelerated pace as its back end began to shake with it. The dog's tongue drooped out as it made its way to the ground, rolling onto its back, welcoming all the pets she could offer. Rey obliged the dog, giving all the belly rubs the dog’s heart required. She reached for its collar, located under its orange bandana, pulling the tag into view.

 

“B.B. huh? Well that’s certainly an interesting name.” She then turned it over reading the words ‘If found call this number. My dad is probably ugly crying right now.’ Rey snickered at the words, wondering what the owner was like.

 

“B.B. what are you barking at girl?” A man yelled out.

 

Rey’s eyes shot up to see a very handsome cowboy make his way over to them. He wore tight work jeans, a snug navy blue T-shirt, brown cowboy boots, and a cream colored cowboy hat with a brown strap. She watched as he looked her up and down, his dark brown eyes filling with confusion, a smirk tugging at his stubbly face. 

 

“Howdy, darlin’, what brings you here this lovely mornin’?” He asks, a charming grin crossing his lips.

 

“Oh, um, my name is Rey and I saw this.” She pulled out the job listing, placing it in his tanned and calloused hands, the hands of a ranch hand. 

 

The man looked it over for a moment before taking one last look at her, stuffing the paper in his pocket and motioning toward the large log home. “Follow me, darlin’.” They ascended the porch steps and he stopped at the door, turning to her again. “Stay here, I’ll go get the boss lady,” the guy said before disappearing into the house.

 

Rey stood nervously at the front door, biting at the inside of her cheek. The way he had looked at her, there was no way she was getting a job, she was a complete mess. She felt tears swelling in her eyes, but she waved her hands in an attempt to dry them. Just as she did, the door flung open.

 

A lovely, short woman made her way through the doorway, an air of confidence and strength radiating from her very being. Rey swallowed hard as the intimidation ate away at her insides. The lady walked right up to her, looking her up and down for only a moment before wrapping her in a warm comforting hug. 

 

“Good to have you here, hun!” The woman spoke over Rey’s shoulder before releasing her from the welcoming hug. “I’m so sorry, please come in and tell me about yourself.” The woman welcomed her in, leading her in with a hand on her back.

 

The house was charming and spacious, the kitchen was to her right and bore farm life décor, straight ahead was a massive and long wooden dining table with horseshoes resting under the finish, and beyond the dining table was the living room with antlers upon the walls, a stone fireplace, and couches draped with beautiful horse riding blankets.

Rey took a seat at the dining table, feeling a bit out of place in such a lovely home. She watched as the short woman made her way to the kitchen, bringing Rey back a cup of coffee. Rey examined the mug, sloppily hand painted and read ‘World’s Best Mom’ with what looked like two horses touching their noses together. She smiled, it was charming, everything was so charming.

 

“Welcome to Resistance Ranch! I’m Leia Organa-Solo, but you can call me Leia. Now, tell me about yourself sweetheart?” The woman spoke with such an aura of comfort.

 

“My name is Rey. I’ve…been wandering for a while and I’m in desperate need of a job. I promise I’ve done plenty of manual labor! I can do it!” Rey could tell she was being a little overzealous, but at least she was honest.

 

Despite the pushiness of her words, Leia’s smile never wavered, taking Rey’s hands in her own. “Hun, I’m a good judge of character and you are a hard worker, I can tell! You’ve got the job.” She watched on as Rey’s face filled with complete joy. “Now hun, where are you staying?” Leia asked, looking over Rey’s appearance, knowing the answer.

 

Rey felt reluctant to tell her, embarrassed by the answer, but she wanted to be entirely honest with her new boss. “I’ve just been sleeping at bus stops honestly.” Rey admits, avoiding Leia’s understanding eyes.

 

Leia placed a warm hand on Rey’s cheek. “That settles it. You will stay here, free of charge. All of the cabins and the guest house are taken by employees, but I have an empty room upstairs if you’d like it?”

 

Rey wasn’t aware that her lashes began to drip with tears. She had never been treated with such selfless kindness, her shoulders shuttering with sobs as she attempted to nod in agreement. “T-thank you. It’s so kind.” She managed to get out.

 

Leia’s expression was surprised, but a warm nurturing smile replaced it as she stood, ushering Rey to her feet. “Come, I’ll show you to your room, honey.”

The two made for the staircase right before the dining room, leading to a hall with many rooms. As they walked down the hall, they passed many pictures hanging upon the walls. Rey took a moment to look them over, old photos from rodeos, pictures of goings on at the ranch, and…family portraits? She looked at a particular family portrait, a handsome cowboy with his arm wrapped around a young Leia’s waist and two boys standing with them in front of the large home. She squinted, looking at the boys, a smile on her face as she noticed the unenthused face of a dorky black-haired boy with big ears, the arm of an older kid resting on his head.

 

“Hey, that’s the guy I met earlier!” Rey spoke up as she looked at the older boy in the picture.

 

Leia wandered to Rey’s side, grinning fondly at the memories the picture brought. “Yes ma’am. That’s Poe. We took him in as a boy. Our son wasn’t very happy about it at the time, but they’re two peas in a pod now,” Leia laughed, continuing down the hallway.

 

“You have a son?” Rey asked, trying to make small talk.

 

Leia chuckled. “Yes, ma’am. I have two, Poe and Ben. Ben is three years younger than Poe. You’ll meet the whole group when they’re done workin’, don’t you fret none.” They reached the bedroom, only one room beyond it. “Speaking of my youngest son, this used to be his room.”

 

Leia opened the door, revealing the spacious bedroom. The room had a large bed with plaid bedding and pillows, a dark sturdy desk, impressive closet, wall-mounted television, and a room leading to a conjoined bathroom to the room next door. 

 

“Ben has moved his stuff out of here. The furniture and bedding is his, but I washed them. Once he moved out he said he wanted to get his own.” Leia rolled her eyes at the thought. “Boys and their need for independence,” Leia joked.

 

“Thank you Leia, it means a lot,” Rey murmured, a grateful smile on her face.

 

“Don’t mention it, kiddo. I need to go into town, so make yourself at home. Feel free to take a shower. I’ll be sure to bring you a set of clothes.” Leia gave Rey a wink before shutting the door behind her and leaving her to her thoughts. 

 

Rey couldn’t believe her luck as she crashed down on the bed. She hadn’t slept on a bed, hadn’t bathed her aching muscles, and hadn’t had a change of clothes in so long. She suddenly felt her lip quiver at the sheer generosity of these folks she just met. She’d forever be in their debt.

 

She peered over to the door that connected to the bathroom,  _ her  _ bathroom, and a smile formed on her lips. One long hot shower coming right up!

 

* * *

 

 

The sweat on his brow became cool as the wind brushed his face, his strong black mustang galloping beneath him with an ever-exciting need to go as fast as its legs could carry him. Ben peered up with squinted his eyes at the horizon, nearing the ranch after a long day of hard work in the sun. He turned his attention back behind, the other workers further back as they travel at a leisurely pace. 

 

“C’mon, boy!” Ben whispered in the ear of his prized horse, clicking his heels into the mustang’s sides, spurring him on.

 

The horse picks up his pace, the world practically becoming a blur and the air nearly blowing the dark and worn cowboy hat from Ben’s head. He lets out a chuckle, taking in the enchantment of riding at such an exhilarating pace. He sinks down further in his saddle, eyeing the ranch like a target, before tapping his heels again.

 

“Ya, let’s go!” He yells out with a smile on his face. It’s though their souls are one, wanting and needing for nothing more than such an adrenaline rush.  

 

In the blink of an eye, they arrived at the ranch where Ben slid off his horse and walked him to his stable, brushing him off and filling his food and water with the fresh stuff. He patted the horse’s long snout, peering deep into its dark depths, and resting his forehead against him.

 

“You did great work today, Kylo,” Ben praises his steed before gifting him with his favorite snack, a juicy red apple. “There you go pal, eat up.” 

 

Ben left Kylo to rest, making his way back out toward the pasture, watching as they others made their way back to the stables. Poe, Finn, Han, and Luke slid off their horses, wiping away at their sweat-drenched foreheads. 

 

“Y’all get slower every damn day,” Ben teased, spitting into the grass.

 

They all replied with playful glares before taking the horses into the stables, Han staying back a moment to speak with his son.

 

“Aw, c’mon kid. You know ‘ol Falcon is getting’ up there in the years,” Han groans out. “Speaking of Falcon, will you run up to the trophy room and get yer old man Falcon’s flannel? My old noggin’ forgot to grab it.” 

 

“Sure thing, pops.” Ben placed a comforting hand on his father’s shoulder, eyeing the old grey horse by his father’s side before heading up the porch steps and into the house.

 

Ben took a brief moment to stop by the kitchen, pulling out a pitcher of fresh, homemade lemon green tea from the refrigerator. He had remembered that his mother’s car wasn’t in the driveway, so he knew he was safe, taking a long swig straight from the pitcher before placing it back where he had gotten it. 

 

Like any other kid who no longer lived with their parents, he began raiding the cupboards in search of something to snack on, all while whistling a song from the old Disney movie  _ Robin Hood _ . He pulled out some baked bread, opening the fridge once again to grab some sliced turkey meat and cheese, spreading them onto the bread before adding some mustard and pickles. 

 

He put all the ingredients back where they belong, dangling the sandwich in his mouth as he did so. He came to the sudden realization that he hadn’t taken off his boots, knowing his mother, he didn’t want to take any risks. He made his way back to the door, sitting on the bench, yanking off his boots, and quickly polishing off his sandwich.

 

As he rose to his feet, he heard what sounded like the thumps of footsteps upstairs. He looked up at the ceiling above, running explanations through his head. It was probably nothing and if anyone really was up there, it was likely Rose Tico. He shrugged, making his way for the stairs, completely unprepared for what lay in wait. 

 

Once at the top of the stairs, he peered down the hallway, noting that his old bedroom door was open. His brows furrowed in confusion, that door was always closed. Ben quickly dismissed any crazy thoughts, assuming one of his parents left it open. He made his way down the hall in the direction of the very last room, the trophy room. As he passed his old bedroom, he gave a quick glance, truly expecting nothing out of the ordinary to be within.

 

He froze in place as his eyes were met with a pair that were filled equally with surprise and shock. He became completely engulfed in those eyes, earthy in color, beautiful shades of brown and green splashing together to make something completely unique to only her. They were warm, inviting, and he couldn’t seem to break from them until the sound of a shrill scream invaded his ears.

 

He shook his head as a means to clear it, looking over the girl and coming to the horrid realization as to why she was screaming. He looked over her delicate collar bone to see the crisp white towel wrapped around her majestically tanned and freckled body. Ben swallowed hard before yanking his cowboy hat down and over his eyes, giving the girl as much privacy as he could manage. 

“Christ Almighty! I’m terribly sorry, miss!” Ben managed to get out, backing away from the screaming girl. “Some of my old clothes are in that drawer if you need ‘em.” He points to the dresser, careful to keep his hat over his eyes with his other hand before continuing down the hall and leaving the gorgeous girl behind.

 

As he stumbles into the trophy room, Ben hears the door of his old bedroom slam shut, his face red hot from the events that had just occurred. He places a shaky hand on his face, rubbing away as he tries to make sense of what had just happened. Though the moment had passed, he still felt a relentless heat on his face.

 

She was beautiful and he just made her uncomfortable like a complete idiot. Ben groaned at his actions, wishing he could take it back. He knew he had to introduce himself properly, it was the way he was raised, and  _ that  _ was anything but a proper introduction.

He knew she still needed time to get changed and likely get herself together after what had happened, so he decided to complete his original task. He passed the many trophy cases, stocked with prizes, mounted newspaper clippings and photos documenting important wins, and many ribbons, belt buckles, and sashes, as he came to the desk in the room. Upon the back of the desk chair, Falcon’s flannel.

 

Ben felt his expression falter, his brows gather together, and his thick lips turned in a frown as he took the piece of familiar cloth in his hands. The flannel was Han’s, or at least it was until age caused him to outgrow it. Han called it his ‘lucky flannel’. Falcon was his dad’s prized horse, the horse he set the rodeo record with, back when Han was the ultimate Rodeo King. 

 

Though the memories were sweet, they were also bitter, as Falcon grew older, it was unknown how many years were left in that horse and he found comfort in the familiar scent of that old flannel. Ben loved that horse and he knew it was going to be hard to say goodbye.

 

After waiting a moment, Ben stood before his old bedroom once more, taking a deep breath before lightly knocking. He heard the girl fumble around the room before coming to the door and cracking it open, peeping out cautiously.

 

Once she looked him over, she opened the door completely, crossing her arms across her chest and boring into him with those intense eyes. He was in awe of her once again, as she wore his old, grey flannel perfectly. Though it was big on her, her arms crossed over her chest pushed up her breasts, revealing a tease of the cleavage there. The shirt cut-off at the upper thigh, only barely showing the daisy dukes that lay beneath, where she got those he had no clue, but he very much liked it. 

 

Ben felt himself taking too much time staring and not enough time talking, so he buried the desires that came from those long tanned legs deep within. He managed to paste a shy smile on his face before extending a hand out to her.

 

“I’m terribly sorry about what happened, miss. The name’s Ben, Ben solo,” he spoke with just enough confidence, watching with delight as a brilliant grin arrived on her defined cheekbones.

 

Maybe it was the accent?  _ Chicks dig accents. _ He let himself think, the girl reaching out a hand to meet his. 

 

“Rey,” was all she replied and he was instantly hooked.

 

_ Apparently guys dig accents too _ , his thoughts biting him in the ass as he picked up on her accent. 

 

He felt amusement when the look of surprise took over her features as instead of shaking her hand, he drew it to his lips and pressed a firm kiss to it before freeing her. He suddenly realized he had no right to be so confident, looking down at his sweat and dirt covered white T-shirt and tight denim jeans. He probably wreaked. 

 

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, little lady,” Ben smiled, placing a strong hand on the rim of his hat and tipping it to her, watching with excitement as she giggled softly at his actions. 

 

“This is the first time I’ve met a real cowboy,” Rey teased. “Well, besides that other guy I met this morning who owns the dog.”

 

“Oh, you met my brother, Poe?” Ben felt a small hint of annoyance in his gut. The least Poe could do was warn him they had a guest, not to mention that she was absolutely stunning. 

 

Rey nodded in response, but something laying on the bed caught Ben’s attention. His breath hitched when he saw what it was: his old high school journal. He shoved by Rey, rage fueling him as he knocked her against the doorway in the process. She watched him with a bewildered expression as his behavior changed in a matter of seconds.

 

Ben stared down at the old journal, opened wide to the first page. He felt his face grow hot with embarrassment and anger, lifting the book and closing it aggressively. 

 

“What are you doing with this? Didn’t anyone teach you any manners? Ain’t nobody teach you to keep your grubby hands off other people’s belongings?” He huffed out.

 

He watched as panic took over her as she stuttered out her words, “I’m…I’m so sorry! I found it under the bed! I opened it to see who it belonged to! I didn’t mean to read any of it.” A rosy blush graced her cheeks, telling him everything he needed to know; that she had in fact read it.

 

He shook his head in anger, unable to look at her anymore as he stormed back through the doorway. He felt her soft hand land on his bicep in an attempt to stop him, but he yanked it from her grip. He nearly ran into someone standing just outside the door, his mother.

 

She seemed uncertain of what to say, but she managed, “Ah, I see you’ve met the new hire.” A guilty, yet amused grin appeared on her lips.

 

Ben ignored her comment, stomping down the hallway, down the stairs, and through the front door with a loud crash of wood. Once he reached the stable, he tossed Falcon’s flannel to his dad, not taking even a second to explain his temper. He didn’t take the time to saddle up his horse, deciding to just ride him bareback. 

 

He rode Kylo with as much speed as he had earlier, feeling the cool breeze dampen his immediate anger. He peered over his shoulder to the house, noticing Rey’s gaze through the open window of his old bedroom. 

 

_ Who does this girl think she is?  _

 

He rolled his eyes, looking back to the dirt path before him. They paused briefly at the guest house, where he was living, only to toss his journal onto the front porch before urging Kylo forward. 

 

He rode off into the horizon, taking this time to himself. It was him and his horse now, no more nosey brats, just a cowboy and his steed venturing through the open field in an attempt to calm some nerves.

 

[](https://ibb.co/jen8FK)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter or my ranch au! There’s so much inspiration where I live, I just had to! Feel free to let me know what you think! Until next time :)


End file.
